Seorang Pengecut
by Aray Pangestu
Summary: Karena Sasha menyukai orang yang terus terang dan jujur akan perasaannya.


**Shingeki no Kyojin** **Hajime Isayama**

 **Seorang Pengecut**

Bertolt masih ingat bagaimana pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sasha. Saat itu hari pertama Bertolt pindah ke rumah baru yang tepat bersebelahan dengan rumah Sasha. Sasha waktu itu sangat antusias mendapat teman baru yang sebaya dengannya. Sasha diminta untuk menemani Bertolt yang sedang sedih karena baru pindah ke lingkungan yang baru. Dengan semangat yang setinggi langit, Sasha membuat pertemuan pertama mereka bagai berada di negeri dongeng yang akan selalu memiliki akhir yang indah. Bertolt merasakan itu tepat setelah menatap mata Sasha yang berbinar-binar bagai pantulan cahaya air kolam.

Sasha waktu itu dengan senang hati menemani Bertolt untuk membereskan barang-barang kecilnya dari kardus, barang-barang seperti _action figure_ dan beberapa piala perlombaan olahraga dari sekolah dasarnya dahulu. Bertolt cukup sensitif jika itu menyangkut benda-benda pribadinya. Ya, Bertolt kecil sensitif atas segala hal yang menyangkut dirinya, termasuk teman bermainnya. Dahulu dia hanya punya satu teman baik, yaitu Reiner yang dapat selalu mengerti dirinya.

Bertolt merasakan hal lain dari Sasha. Sasha tidak setenang Reiner, dia gila. Sasha orang yang berisik, namun entah kenapa Bertolt nyamanberada didekat Sasha. Selalu ada hal menarik yang dia perbincangkan, apalagi kalau tentang makanan, tempat makan baru, makanan aneh baru dan makanan yang lainnya. Sasha orang yang selalu berbicara mengungkapkan apa yang ada dipikirannya, namun ketika Bertolt sedang ingin didengarkan maka Sasha akan diam dan menjadi pendengar yang sangat baik pula. Lalu jika Bertolt sudah selesai berbicara, Sasha akan menanggapinya dengan nasihat yang kadang bijak dan terkadang juga nyeleneh. Bertolt suka dengan Sasha yang perhatian seperti itu. Dan akan selalu suka.

Bertolt juga masih ingat kapan jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan saat berhadapan dengan Sasha. Sasha yang waktu itu mengubah penampilannya untuk debut masuk SMA. Rambut yang dikuncir dan wajah yang dirias sedemikian rupa, tidak ketinggalan baju yang sangat pas ̶ ketat di tubuh. Bertolt sebenarnya sudah biasa melihat Sasha dalam segala bentuk dan segala macam jenis baju. Namun Sasha akan terlalu menjadi pusat perhatian di sekolah , yang otomatis nanti dia juga akan ikut terkena imbasnya. Demi menjaga kehidupan damainya, Bertolt memarahi Sasha untuk segera mengganti bajunya dan menghapus riasan wajahnya.

"Sasha dengar, kamu itu banyak bergerak dan banyak makan, trus nanti banyak keringetan. Bajumu robek dan nanti bedaknya luntur siapa yang malu? Ganti baju dan cuci muka sana!" ucap Bertolt dengan nada tinggi yang susah payah dia keluarkan hanya dibalas dengusan Sasha yang agak kaget ternyata Bertolt bisa marah. Namun Sasha heran kenapa dia marah hanya karena pakaian Sasha, Sasha pun kembali masuk rumah dengan membuka pintu dengan kasar.

Sasha enggan berbicara beberapa hari ini kepada Bertolt karena hal itu. Tidak mau jalan berdampingan saat berangkat dan pulang sekolah lagi, tidak mau nonton tv bareng di rumah Bertolt lagi dan yang lebih parahnya tidak mau berbicara dengannya lagi. Maka untuk itu Bertolt berdoa kepada Tuhan untuk segera mendatangkan hujan agar Sasha mau tidak mau harus pulang bersama dan jalan berdampingan dengan Bertolt lagi karena orang malas seperti Sasha tidak akan mau membawa payung. Dan Tuhan mengabulkan doa Bertolt anak yang baik dan tidak pernah marah-marah itu.

Layaknya seorang cowo-cowo romantis di komik, Bertolt langsung memayungi Sasha yang tengah berdiri menunggu hujan di pos satpam sekolah. Biasanya Sasha akan ikut mengobrol dengan Bapak satpam, namun saat ini Sasha sedang sendirian.

"Sash, mau ikut atau kutinggal disini?" ucap Bertolt pelan seraya menggenggam payung lebih erat.

"Ikut" ucap Sasha dengan suara yang tidak kalah pelan. Mereka pun kembali berjalan berdampingan.

Bertolt meminta maaf sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya, merasakan canggung disituasi seperti ini. Sasha hanya tersenyum mengiyakan dan berkata bahwa dia tahu apa yang dikatakan Bertolt waktu itu ada benarnya. Jalan pulang ke rumahpun kembali ramai dengan celotehan Sasha.

Sasha pernah untuk kedua kalinya melihat Bertolt marah, Bertolt yang hampir saja membunuh Eren ̶ teman satu klub sepak bola di SMA. Jika bukan karena teriakan Sasha dengan wajah yang dipenuhi air mata, mungkin Bertolt tidak akan berhenti memukul Eren sampai dia berhenti bernafas. Bertolt marah karena sudah muak dengan segala tingkah laku Eren yang sekehendak hatinya mentang-mentang dia anak pelatih klub sepak bola ini. Bertolt emosi mendengar Eren yang menyuruh kakak-kakak kelas tiga agar berhenti bermain bola dan fokus belajar saja lalu biarkan semuanya diserahkan kepada Eren.

"Apa-apaan dia, latihan datang terlambat, jarang bekerja sama saat bermain, selalu merasa diri paling hebat. Sial!" Bertolt memukul pahanya dengan kepalan tangannya. Mereka berdua sekarang duduk di bangku yang berada dipinggir lapangan sepak bola.

"Hahaha, ini kedua kalinya aku melihatmu marah Bert. Aku tidak menyangka Eren adalah orang yang seegois itu" ucap Sasha sambil menepuk bahu Bertolt dengan tangan kirinya.

"Namun Bert, menurutku itu bukan semuanya salah Eren. Ini salah orang-orang yang disekitar Eren juga, salah kamu juga. Eren tidak tahu kesalahan dia karena tidak ada orang yang mengatakannya. Kamu juga tadi menyebut-nyebut kesalahan Eren yang lain kan?. Itu menandakan kamu udah terlalu banyak memendam apa yang kamu rasakan atas perbuatan Eren, Bert. Jika ada yang menurutmu tidak wajar, ucapkan saja. Biar semua dunia tahu apa yang kamu rasakan. Kalau kamu masih takut dengan dunia, masih ada seorang Sasha disini Bert, sering-sering aja cerita sama aku ya"

Sasha tidak tahu kalau perkataannya barusan membuat seorang Bertolt menangis, air mata Bertolt terus mengalir. Matanya tahu bahwa Bertolt harus segera melepaskan segala apa yang dia rasakan ketika tangannya sudah tidak ingin memukul lagi.

"Ehh jangan nangis dong Bertolt, cup cup cup" ucap Sasha yang langsung memeluk Bertolt dari samping.

Bertolt waktu itu tahu satu fakta yang mengejutkan lagi dari Sasha, dia orang yang terlalu baik sampai rela memeluk dirinya yang bau dengan keringat dan baju yang kotor oleh tanah. Sasha terlalu bisa menerima diri Bertolt Hoover apa adanya disegala macam situasi dan kondisi. Bertolt sangat bersyukur sekarang.

Tuhan masih tidak ingin memisahkan mereka berdua, setelah lulus SMA mereka berdua pergi ke universitas yang sama. Sasha mengambil Jurusan pendidikan anak usia dini dan Bertolt mengambil jurusan pendidikan olahraga. Mereka berdua sangat menyukai anak-anak, Sasha senang dengan bercerita dan Bertolt senang dengan olahraga. Setidaknya mereka punya tujuan untuk terus bertahan hidup.

Universitas yang sama tidak menjamin mereka akan saling berjumpa, mereka hanya dapat bertemu seminggu sekali dan itupun di beranda rumah masing-masing. Kadang hanya sempat minum teh bersama dan paling beruntung pergi ke café baru bersama.

Sasha kembali membawa cerita dari hari-harinya tanpa Bertolt malam itu di beranda rumah Bertolt. Dia bercerita tentang teman-teman cewe barunya dan tipe cowo yang mereka sukai.

"Lalu aku bilang, aku suka cowo tinggi. Aku ga mau dia lebih pendek dari sahabatku Bertolt" ucap Sasha tegas waktu itu, matanya melirik Bertolt yang hanya terdiam ditempatnya.

Bertolt sedikit terkejut mendengar hal itu, dan saat itu Bertolt sangat bangga, bangga lahir dengan sehat dan tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang paling tinggi di kampusnya, mungkin.

"Hahaha dan tentu saja aku bercanda, nanti ga ada yang mau sama aku. Nemuin manusia tinggi kayak kamu aja langka. Aku lebih suka cowo yang terus terang dan jujur sama aku, jujur sama perasaannya" Kata-kata Sasha barusan menohok Bertolt tepat di ulu hatinya. Seperti kata-kata itu memang ditujukan untuk dirinya. Sasha melengos pergi keluar dari pekarangan rumah Bertolt, masih ada tugas kuliah yang belum selesai kata Sasha.

Bertolt bukan tidak jujur dengan perasaannya, hanya saja dia tidak yakin apakah dirinya benar-benar menyukai Sasha. Selama ini Bertolt hanya menyukai Sasha sebagai sahabat, tidak lebih.

Dan sekarang, setelah empat tahun berlalu. Sasha dan Bertolt sudah punya pekerjaan masing-masing. Sudah punya kehidupan yang tanpa ada Sasha didalamnya, bagi Bertolt. Dan tanpa ada Bertolt bagi Sasha. Sasha dan Bertolt untuk terakhir kalinya mengobrol bersama di beranda rumah Sasha. Seorang calon pengantin tidak boleh keluar rumah, begitu kata kedua orang tua Sasha.

"Terima kasih Sha" ucapku pelan. Udara di sekitar beranda rumah Sasha mulai terasa dingin, terasa menusuk kulit begitu sakit. Bertolt masih enggan untuk menatap mata Sasha. Mata Sasha yang selalu membuatnya kembali ke masa saat masih ada Bertolt disana.

"Terima kasih untuk apa Bert?" Tanya Sasha yang masih memegang cangkir berisi teh hangatnya.

"Terima kasih untuk memasuki kamarku waktu itu dan membantu membereskan barang-barangku" ucapku ragu. Raut wajah Sasha nampak kebingungan dengan perkataanku.

"Terima kasih sudah menjadi tetangga terbaikku"

Sasha akan menikah dengan Jean, orang yang sangat disukai Sasha. Orang pemberani yang jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri, orang yang langsung datang kerumah Sasha dan melamarnya bak pangeran kerajaan yang datang dengan segala kemewahan yang dimilikinya.

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu untuk yang terakhir Sha?" Bertolt merentangkan tangannya pelan lalu Sasha tanpa ragu memeluk sahabatnya dari kecil itu.

Bertolt menangis, dia juga tidak akan mengira bahwa kehilangan sahabat akan semenyakitkan ini. Namun ini adalah ganjaran yang sesuai untuk dirinya yang pengecut dan begitu naïf. Dirinya yang sangat percaya bahwa Sasha akan selalu berada disampingnya sungguh begitu bodoh.

Sasha juga diam-diam menangis, menangis untuk kebodohannya yang selama ini menunggu Bertolt. Sasha selama ini selalu acuh ketika Jean sering menyatakan bahwa dia menyukai Sasha, akhirnya luluh sebulan yang lalu saat Jean bilang ingin melamarnya. Sasha akan menelan ludahnya sendiri jika menolak Jean lagi saat itu. Sasha salah mengira Bertolt menyukai dirinya. Sasha sadar, bahwa dimata Bertolt dia hanya akan menjadi seorang sahabat.

Bertolt tidak tahu bahwa akhir cerita yang bahagia di negeri dongeng hanya ada untuk mereka yang sadar akan perasaannya dan berani bertindak untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Bertolt menyesal telah menganggap hanya menyukai Sasha sebagai sahabat. Bertolt baru menyadari apa itu arti mencintai setelah harus merelakan Sasha.

'Aku mencintaimu sahabatku' ucap Sasha dalam hati.

Selesai

Maafkan Bertolt yang terlalu pengecut disini.

Tadinya sih mau bikin Jesha, namun mereka berdua terlanjur membuat gemas imajinasi saya.

Maaf jika ada typo. dan jika ada juga hal yang tidak berkenan, namun percayalah itu hanya demi kepentingan cerita ini. Jangan lupa review yaa! segala kritik dan saran akan selalu diterima dengan lapang dada.

Sampai Jumpa


End file.
